The present invention relates to a process for recording information at high recording density.
Recording media conventionally known and now practically applied include magnetic cores, magnetic bubbles, semiconductor memories, disc records, audio tapes, compact discs, motion picture films, video discs, video tapes, floppy discs and the like.
With the recent increasing demand for high density recording of information, intensive studies have been conducted for practical application of optical discs using calcogenite materials, etc., horizontal or vertical magnetization recording using a magnetic metal film medium in the field of magnetic recording, or magneto-optical discs. These recording media have the respective characteristics but provide a recording density of 10.sup.6 bit/mm.sup.2 at the most. Accordingly, it has been demanded to develop a technique for recording information at an ultra-high density.